The Dance of Life and Death Death the Kids Secret
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: Death is being secretive. When the others find out why he's so symmetric, they decide to return his purpose to him. Two swearwords used, so kiddies can love my story too! Now rated T to be safe.Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid's secret.

Yeah, the word bitch is used, but that's like, it. I like perfection as well, so I found this easy to get across. I do not own Soul Eater, but I wished I owned Death the Kid.

Kid pushed aside his untouched meal. He nodded to his father, and left the room. Black Star called out to him, but he didn't listen. Lord Death sighed.

"Sir, excuse me for intruding, but every year on the eighth of the eighth of the eighth, Kid disappears for the night, and he's always really upset and quiet for weeks after. Sir, what's going on?" Lizzy asked. Lord Death scanned the faces of the other table members. They all wanted to know. He stood up.

"Follow me, quietly, and be prepared for something beyond your imagination." They walked through the hallways, even Black Star managing to keep quiet. They walked to a pair of doors. Lizzie gulped.

"He told us never to enter here. We could go anywhere else in the mansion, but here was off limits."

"Well, tonight, you shall learn. Open the door a crack, and make absolutely no noise." Soul grabbed the handle, and moved it a few centimetres towards them. Inside, the walls were covered in mirrors, and on the far side of the room was Kid, frantically painting a symmetrical pattern on the largest mirror. Once it looked like it was finished, he stood back.

"Mirror, give me back my soulmate." The mirror suddenly flashed. Once the light had died down, the on lookers could see a copy of Kid. They were nearly identical, except that the copy wore white and had white hair with three black stripes. It was also obvious that the copy was a girl.

"Life, it's been a while." The girl smirked.

"I could say the same to you Death the kid. Another year has gone and past." Her smirk suddenly turned into a warm smile. She held out her arms. Kid ran straight into them, and the spies could see him crying.

"Life, I've missed you so, so much. I keep losing you." The female copy was also crying.

"I've been watching you Kid, and I've seen you grow stronger, make friends, and your new weapons are very symmetric." They both laughed.

"Transform for me, one last time, Life." She nodded. There was a flash, and Kid was holding two striped swords. He flipped them around.

"It feels so good to do that again." Life returned to her normal state. She nodded.

"Well, Kid, this is our eighth meeting, and we've already used up three of our eight minutes." Kid toyed with her hair, making her blush.

"Do you remember what I was like when I first met you?"

"You were very asymmetric. And you were very ungentlemanly." He smiled.

"But you changed that. I can't stop being symmetrical now, because I keep feeling like I've let you down. And I haven't added more stripes to my hair…" He paused.

"Just in case I come back and am your other half. I know. But after tonight, you'll have to." Kid started crying again.

"Forever is just as symmetrical as eight." He sobbed.

"I know. The balance between the past and future is a beautiful thing. But I know you will be strong. Three more minutes, Kid." He nodded.

"I don't want you to go back. I should go. It was my fault you were trapped in the mirror anyway. If I hadn't of left you behind…"

"It is a weapons duty to protect its meister. You should know that better than anyone. I was born to protect you, and I was trapped doing that. At least this way, I still get to see you. One minute left." Kid kissed her sweetly.

"I'll love you forever Life. I promise I'll never forget you." They both started crying again. She pulled a painting out of her jacket and handed it to him."

"You are my purpose. I love you too." She walked back to the mirror. He grabbed her hand.

"…I-I'll see you again one day… I know it." Life smiled through her tears, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Kid. I'll see you on the other side." She stepped back through the mirror. Death the Kid collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Goodnight, my snow white queen." He cried himself to sleep. Lord Death walked into the room, and picked up the tear stained boy. He handed the painting to Maka. She, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Lizzy and Patty all looked at it. It was a ballroom scene, with the title 'The Dance of Life and Death.' On it was painted Life and Kid, dancing together.

Lord Death took the painting back once he had placed Kid on his bed, and placed it in his arms.

"Who was she? The Life girl?" Lord Death sighed.

"When Kid was seven, he wasn't as you know him today. He didn't give a damn about symmetry. He was a scruffy kid with a behavioural problem. So, to get him to take his role seriously, I got him and Stein to work together to create him a weapon. Because of Stein's symmetrical drawings, that was how she turned out. Kid at first saw her as just a weapon, but the more they bonded, the more he admired her. He became obsessed with being as polite and symmetric as her, she was famous for her symmetry related hissy fits, but it worked like a charm. She was his first weapon. Then, they fell in love. They would spend every minute together. Kid was upset that he only had one set of stripes, but when put with Life, who had the same on the other side, they were perfectly balanced. One night, a very strong witch broke into the manor. Death managed to protect Life from her, by chasing her outside, but in his absence, the witches assistant turned up, saying he needed Kid's soul, and would attack him once he got back. Life, without her meister, was helpless, so bargained with him. He could have her soul in exchange for his, as long as she could spend eight minutes per year for eight years with him. When he got back, she had eight minutes to explain, and she was gone. He blamed it on himself. When he found Lizzy and Patty, he saw himself all those years ago, and decided to do what Life did." They all looked back at the pale sleeping boy.

"He went through all that? Why didn't he tell us?" Patty asked. Black Star coughed.

"What I wanna know is how could Kid have not been symmetrical? Lord Death grabbed a photo from a shelf. It was Life and Kid again, except his hair was scruffy, and he only had one breast pocket on his jacket.

Soul was sat in the corner of the room, not really paying attention.

"So, Lord Death, is there anyway we can save her?" Everyone turned to him. Lord Death nodded.

"It's highly dangerous. Although, if I sent Stein and Spirit with you, it might work. She knows and trusts Stein. I'll get him in here."

Five minutes later, they were all in the manor's study.

"So, Lord Death, you want us to run into that hell hole, grab the girl, and run back? Doesn't sound too hard."

"But it is, Stein. There is a chance one of you could run into your reflection. Not only are they just as powerful as you, but mirrors reflect your flaws. Your copies would be pure evil." Black Star jumped up.

"Yahoo! No one can be as powerful or as big a star as me! Leave it to us, sir!" He said, thumb pressed into his chest.

"Lizzy and Patty, you can go, as you can use each other. Get ready, and meet me in the mirror room in ten minutes."

After ten minutes, they were ready to go.

"Good luck." They stepped through.

It was dark, like in Soul's dreams just before he erupted from Maka's torso. Maka and Stein started looking for Life's soul. They could see a small pink orb floating far off.

"That's Life alright. I could recognise that soul anywhere." Suddenly, a huge red soul appeared behind it.

"And it looks like Rats Kcalb has come to see us with Ikabust. If you don't understand, say it backwards."

"…Black Star and Tsubaki? We have to face them?" Soul asked. "Should be easy, considering how clumsy and loud he is." Stein shook his head.

"This one is the opposite of him. He's silent and deadly, though luckily, he's just as big a show off." Black Star mumbled something under his breath.

"What about Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Deadly. She will take more control over her meister. He will listen to her more. Maka, get Soul ready, and watch the copy's soul. Spirit, transform."

"Do daddy proud Maka!" Spirit cheered. Maka rolled her eyes, and then focused. She couldn't see it.

"Maka, behind you!" Soul shouted. She dodged the assassin's attack, and tried one of her own, but he was already at Life's side again.

"He's too quick for us. And soul wave attacks won't work; he's as powerful at those as Black Star." Black Star growled.

"Hey jerk! Trying to be a bigger star than me are you?" The copy sneered.

"I don't need to try! I already am! I take the stage, not you, idiot!" Stein laughed and whispered, "Yes! Black Star, distract him! Tell him you are better, and he's inferior! It creates enough distraction for us to get through!" Black Star cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Butt-head! Over here! I'll give you an autograph if you're a good boy!" Tsubaki cheered.

"Encore, Black Star! Encore, for the greatest assassin ever!" The other Tsubaki growled.

"At least I've got my Star. You haven't told him you fancy him yet, have you? No, you just stand there looking pretty!" Tsubaki ran across the room and slapped her.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME OR HIM! HOW DARE YOU!" Stein gestured at Maka and Lizzy to follow him. Spirit and Soul were already in scythe form, and Patty was in her pistol form.

"How dare you slap the best thing that ever happened to me, you little cry baby!" Black Star charged.

"WELL, TSUBAKI IS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" He lashed out at his copy, which easily dodged.

"Sorry, you are a falling star. I will rise to the top and defeat the gods one day." Tsubaki smiled at Black Star.

"That's not true. It will be you. Trust me. And Black Star? Thank you." He grinned and stuck up a thumb.

"At least my Tsubaki's not a bossy little bitch." That did it.

"WE WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" The copies screamed. Lizzie shot at them.

"Not today." The copies backed up. Two scythes suddenly appeared behind them and penetrated their bodies.

"Now look who's the falling star." Stein ran to the small girl in the corner.

"Life, are you Okay? It's me, Stein." She looked up with wide eyes, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Daddy! I thought I would never see you again!" Maka looked confused.

"I created her, didn't I?" He picked her up. "You're coming home. And guess who doesn't know we've come to rescue you?" She smiled.

"Death!" He nodded and smiled at her.

Death woke up, having memories of the night before. He looked at the painting in his arms. A small tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away and got dressed, as symmetrical as ever. He made his way downstairs. Black Star and Soul were in the kitchen.

"Hey, you should go say good morning to the girls. They're in the living room." Kid nodded. He slowly made his way to the prior mentioned room. As he reached the door, he heard conversation.

"So what was he like before he was symmetrical?" A voice he knew as Maka's asked.

"Well, he was a bit on the scruffy side, nothing I couldn't deal with." There was laughter. Kid froze. He knew that voice. But it wasn't possible. He opened the door.

There stood the girl that he dreamed about every night, a picture of perfection.

"…LIFE!" He shouted. She looked at the doorway. They both suddenly ran towards each other, sobbing their hearts out.

"Kid, I'm back, I'm back, and I'm here to stay!" She wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"But how?"

"Your friends went into the mirror last night to save me. You should be thanking them." He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I'll do it later." There were a few aww's floating around the room. Soul and Black Star tutted in the doorway.

"This guy's so ungrateful." Soul grinned.

"Tell me about it. And such and Uke."

"…Oh yeah, your right."

Kid gripped Life's arm protectively. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have realised everything apart from your friends is perfectly symmetrical." Soul laughed, as he took a tomato sauce bottle from behind his back.

"So if I put this here…" He squirted it on one side of Life's hair. Kid and Life's jaws dropped.

"I'M A DISGRACE! I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE! MY HAIR IS DIRTY AND ASYMMETRIC! IT'S…" Kid grabbed her arm.

"Hey, it's alright. You're perfect anyway." Now everyone else's jaws dropped.

"…Did he just tell her she didn't have to be symmetric?" He kissed her cheek, and then whispered something in her ear. There was a flash, and she had transformed into the two swords. He flicked them and pointed them at Soul.

"Want to dance with Life and Death?"


	2. A New Life

The New Life

They all sat round the dinner table, Life sitting on kid's lap. They hadn't left each others side since she had been rescued. Lizzy had become a meister, Patty her weapon.

"So, looking forward to joining the academy, Life?" Lord Death asked.

"Oh, yes sir! I cannot wait!" She smiled. Kid smiled back.

"And I can't wait for you to start either." Black Star nudged Soul and stuck his tongue out. Tsubaki shook her head. They had been dating ever since the mirror incident, two months ago, and were getting on fine, apart from Black Star's maturity rates, which were never really high. Maka and Soul had also gotten together in this time, and were as happy as ever. Of course, no one had said a word about Life at the academy; Kid wanted her to be his little secret, so everyone had kept quiet. Life was due to start the next day, and everybody was looking forward to it. Kid was still as symmetric as ever, but whenever Life wasn't, he wouldn't judge.

The same couldn't be said for the others.

The morning started in a rush.

"We need to make sure everything's symmetrical, and we need to arrive dead on eight!" Kid shouted. Life nodded from across the hall.

That didn't take long. Now that there was two symmetry freaks, they would both be fixing each others problems. Life winked at Kid.

"We're all set! Let's go!"

Life approached the building.

"It's beautiful! The balance is perfect!" Kid laughed. He was glad to have the one person back that shared his obsession.

"Yes, it is, except Black Star keeps ruining it." He mumbled.

"Now children," said Doctor Stein. "We have a new student joining us today, my daughter, Life the kid." Life walked in, Kid behind her. There were a few gasps, but then Maka, Soul, Lizzy, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki all stood up.

"HEY LIFE! HOW YA BEEN GIRL?"

"Good thanks guys!" She shouted back. They all laughed. Kid and Life took their seats in-between Lizzy and Patty.

"Now, today, we are going to dissect a panda. Turn to page 245 please."

At lunch, they made their way to the basketball courts.

"Hey guys, wanna have a penalty again?" Soul asked.

"Yahoo! Can I pick?" Black Star asked. Soul nodded. An evil grin grew on his face.

"In the team that loses, the guys have to wear dresses to the academy with some kind of animal ears for one day, and the girls… the boys get to choose what they wear!"

"Yeah, but that's not fair." Maka shouted. "Kid will want Life to wear what she wants." There were sighs of agreement.

"Fine, I'll choose for Life, Kid can choose for Tsubaki. Deal?" Everyone nodded.

"Get into teams!" Soul, Black Star, Maka and Tsubaki went together, leaving Life, Kid, Lizzie and Patty. The game was started.

Soul started with the ball, he threw it to Maka, who narrowly missed Patty, who then tried to throw it to Black Star. Life grabbed it before it reached him, who threw it to Lizzy, who threw it to Kid. Kid was about to throw it back to Life, but could see she had frozen in place.

"Life, are you Okay?" He asked, as Black Star stole the ball from him. He didn't care.

"…Err, yes, I'm fine. Keep going, I'll catch up." He nodded. This happened a few times during the game; each time Life assured Kid she was fine. But that changed drastically. As Life went to score a goal, she collapsed on the floor. She was writhing and squirming. Kid ran to her side.

"Kid, no don't…." Lizzy shouted. Kid touched her arm.

"Life, are you…" Her head snapped to him, her eyes turned black, her arm went into sword form and she sliced his arm. Her eyes suddenly snapped back to normal.

"Kid, I'm sorry, I… OWWWWWWWWWW!" She squirmed as she screamed in agony.

"SOMEBODY GO GET STEIN, NOW!" He barked. Lizzy shot off in the direction of the academy.

"You'll be fine, Life. What happened?" He asked.

"I…don't know. I…blacked out…and when I…woke up I… saw I had…cut you. When I said… your name…so much pain… it hurts Kid-OWWWWWWWWW"

She was crying with the amount of pain. Kid looked at her soul. There was something silver surrounding it, and it was strangling her soul. Stein appeared at her side.

"She's malfunctioning." He grumbled. Kid looked confused.

"All of her is flesh, yes, but she was still created to suit your needs. It seems all that time in the mirror has mucked her up a bit." She screamed. A hand penetrated her body.

"…Or it could be the guy that put the mirror into her is possessing her. One or the other."

"Please help her Stein. I've only had her back for a while. I can't lose her again!" Stein nodded.

"Let's get her inside."

Kid was waiting outside the operating room with Soul and Maka. Life had become the talk of the school, and everyone kept asking Kid about her. He just shook his head, and looked longingly at the door. Soul grabbed his arm.

"Hey, she'll be fine. Stein may be mad, but he's good at what he does. You should know that better than any of us." There was a scream from the room. Kid slammed the door open. A man stood with a knife at Life's neck.

"She struck a deal with me. You can't have her." He looked over to the door.

"Death the kid. I should have guessed. Remember me?" He did, and all too well…

_Death, I'm sorry, I've got to leave you._

_What! Life, who is he?_

_He wanted your soul. I traded it for mine._

_Life, no! I'll go!_

_It is a weapons duty to protect their meister. Do not try to stop me._

_But your soul will be eaten!_

_Not for another eight years, it won't. Eight minutes, on your birthday, every year, for eight years. I'm sorry Kid, but I won't let you die._

_Life, don't go, don't leave me!_

_I have to. I love you Kid, more than you know._

_Life!_

"I remember you alright."

"You've grown. You were seven when I stole the girl." He nodded.

"I hope you had nightmares." The man laughed.

"Don't you even want to know why I bothered to take her back?" Kid shook his head.

"I don't. It will probably be something vile, and I don't want to hear it." The man laughed again.

"Well, she does have a very nice body. I was going to wait for her to mature a bit, but desperate times and all that." Kid squealed, and then straightened up.

"You shall not touch my Life! Soul, get me Patty and Lizzie." The two girls rushed behind Kid.

"We're on it." They transformed into their weapon forms. Kid pulled back his little fingers, sending purple shock waves towards the man. He laughed, and dodged with ease, still holding Life.

"My, my, you are persistent. You must really like her. I watched over all your eight minute sessions, and I have to say, I learnt a lot. How you blamed yourself, the fact that you cry all the time, and your weakness. So, I brought these." He held up a pair of scissors, and chopped half of Life's fringe off. Kid grimaced, but stood his ground.

"I don't care how asymmetric you make my girl. She is still perfect, and she knows that." Life smiled.

"Kid, please don't get hurt." She whimpered. "If you did, I would never forgive myself." He smiled, going into his stance of sin.

"Well, you're lucky you've got me then, as I'm a very careful man now days. And everything has to be perfect." He shot at the man again, with extreme precision, and hit his knife arm. He dropped Life, and she ran to Kid's side. Lizzy transformed back and took hold of Patty.

"Life, transform for me." He was soon holding two striped swords.

"Come and get her if you want her, but I'm warning you, Life and Death blow everything out of proportion. Soul resonance!" Soon after that, Kid and Life looked to be different halves of the same body, stripes completely symmetric and half black half white, with swords for arms.

"You, our friend, made a grave mistake." said two voices as one. Lizzie gasped. Kid's power when linked with Life's was ten times stronger than his with Patty and Lizzy had ever been.

Life and Death charged.

They were two fast for the man, so fast no ones eyes could follow, but when they stopped, the sword arms penetrated the man.

"This is for what you did to us." said the mixed voice. "This is what you get if you take away Life. You get Death."

The man's body exploded, leaving behind a kisshan egg. Once they had separated, Life ate the soul and smiled.

"Thank you Kid…I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" She screamed as she remembered her fringe. Kid took the scissors, and cut his fringe to match hers exactly.

"All good." Black Star walked into the room.

"Guys, don't forget we won the basketball game. Can't wait to see your dress, Kid, and Life, I'll be round later to pick out your outfit! Yahoo!" Life and Kid groaned.

The next day, Black Star waited outside the school for the couple to arrive. As soon as he saw them, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up Black Star, it was the only dress and ears I could find!"

"I'm so asymmetric, it hurts!"

"SOUL! COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Soul ran out.

"What is it…? OH MY GOD!"

Kid was wearing a maid dress with little black cat ears, one which had white stripes on. Life was wearing a rather fashionable patchwork, asymmetrical top, and trousers, with one leg ripped off.

"It was the only dress I could find. I had to beg Blair for it. You owe me big time."

"And although I like the colour schemes, NON OF THIS OUTFIT IS SYMMETRICAL! Black Star, I hate you." Black Star grinned.

"What you gonna do about it?"

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

"…Oh shit… RUNNNN!"

Ya, so, I hope you liked the sequel.

I don't really have anymore ideas.

I do requests, btw, and I love yaoi too.

So, reviews please! *Pouts*

Death the Kid: I like this story. It was fun. Apart from the neko maid outfit. *SHIVERS*


End file.
